


Coffee Machine

by coldwarqueer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Locington except strongly lolix sorry, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, sex repulsed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwarqueer/pseuds/coldwarqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Washington was refreshing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Machine

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to a tucklix au I've been working on

David Washington was refreshing.

Locus had worried himself sick over every possible situation Washington would respond to his advances, and not a single one had prepared him for such a simple yes.

But he moved on from that awkwardness. That early dating uneasiness he felt faded, and he could forget. He could stop listening to the voice, the voice that sounded suspiciously like Felix, that nagged how he would never survive a relationship with Washington.

He had bared himself to Washington, told him the heartbreak of his recent breakup. His only relationship, no matter how unstable, no matter how many times they had “broken up,” was a raw sore on his heart. And Washington had nodded, been sympathetic, as he spoke of the bitter emotions he felt when their romance had faltered- for real, this time.

David Washington was a gift.

Locus paused his car outside the restaurant, watching Washington buckle up and turn his head automatically to the window.

“David, would you spend the night with me?”

Washington turned to meet him, and the butterflies in his gut fluttered, slowly working up to his ribcage. Locus felt his heart beat quicker. Washington only smiled. “How many times have I told you to call me Wash?”

“So that’s a no?”

“Of course not.”

That night Locus didn’t expect anything. He knew Wash’s aversion to sex, and he respected it, no matter how much he wanted to touch his sides and spread his thighs open and kiss open his throat to see him flutter with pleasure. Locus had to avoid those intrusive thoughts; rare as they came, they were insistent with Washington. Insistent, and he would never act upon them.

Locus didn’t like the heat of being pressed against Wash from behind, curled under his blankets and nose nestled into the base of Wash’s neck. Felix never coddled him like this. Felix never let the touches last too long, and Locus missed the distance.

He never wanted to compare Washington to Felix, but that night he ached for something familiar.

In the morning he made coffee. He didn’t drink coffee, but he made coffee, because he always made coffee when Felix was over. He thought Washington might appreciate the gesture, when he finally awoke, and Locus fixed himself a cup of tea.

When Wash awoke he was riddled with bedhead and plagued with a look of tiredness that never seemed to leave him, but he smiled when he saw Locus standing in the kitchen. He reached out as he closed the gap between them, touching Locus’ arm and brushing his thumb along his bicep. He greeted Locus with a relieved sigh as he saw breakfast on the stove, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Locus parroted, turning into Wash’s touch and returning it, hoping his methods of affection, while mild, didn’t overstep any boundaries Washington had. He still had many to learn about. “I made coffee.”

“I don’t drink coffee,” Wash told him, his lips stretched in a wide smile halfway into a grimace. “You go ahead though. Do you have orange juice? I’ll take that with my pancakes, shaped like mickey mouse, thanks.”

“I was going to make omelettes,” Locus said, voice going soft as he tried to remember if he had pancake mix or not. “And I don’t drink coffee either.”

“Then why did you make any?” Wash looked genuinely confused why Locus would even own a coffee machine at all, if no one in the apartment intended to drink any coffee.

“I always make coffee.” For Felix. He always made coffee for Felix. Locus’ heart ached to think that he was so stuck in his ways that he couldn’t even accustom himself to his present partner, someone who deserved his attention and undivided devotion.

“Why?”

Locus wanted to tell Wash he was asking hard questions. He struggled with the words, knowing anything he said would lead to more questions. “I suppose it doesn’t matter.” He picked up the coffee pot, and sighed heavily as he poured it into the sink. He could only think how Felix would lament the loss, a full pot filled to the brim, and his boyfriend- ex boyfriend- would have drank it all.

Washington was touching him again, and Locus exhaled, sharp in his chest. He turned to meet Wash, a knot tying itself in his chest.

“Look, I know everything with Felix is still fresh… But you have got to let him go.”

“I promise,” Locus assured him, “You’re the only thing on my mind when I’m with you. I just do certain things… out of habit.”

“It’s not about me,” Washington told him, giving him a look that Locus was afraid might be something akin to frustration. “He wasn’t healthy for you.”

“Our relationship was perfectly fine.” Locus still yearned for that understanding he had never found in anyone else. But he was with Washington now, and Felix had moved on- several times. “I know it’s over. I don’t want to fall into that cycle again.”

“And you’re doing good- but you need to break out of these habits Felix got you in.”

Locus knew Washington meant well, had his best intentions in mind. Locus still felt a stab, needling between his ribs, as he thought of how Felix already had several new men on his arm, had even settled on one for now, it seemed. He still felt the ache as he thought of how whoever they were, they didn’t deserve Felix, and they would never understand him.

He sighed and nodded. “I know.”

Washington cracked a smile, and Locus couldn’t meet his eyes. “Now how about those mickey mouse shaped pancakes. Hop to it, soldier.”

Locus could only wish that Washington would hold the same understanding he had with Felix. But he would be lying to himself.


End file.
